bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Serrator
Serrator and Power Rangers Super Samurai are Property of Saban Entertainment, all rights reserved. An immensely powerful demon,, Serrator has chosen to ally himself with the Makuta Blackout following his freedom. Besides a debt of gratitude for being freed by Blackout's first destruction of the planet Earth, a good part of Serrator's chosen allegiance seems to be to get revenge on the Royal Family of Jurai; particularly on their First Prince Zev Raregroove, whom Serrator refers to as "Yosho." It is unknown exactly how loyal Serrator is to Blackout, but he seems quite intent on proving his allegiance for the sakes of defeating Zev. Serrator has proven himself incredibly strong and exceptionally cruel, brutally wounding two teenage girls and an already-injured man who were only helping Zev. He also took a distinct pleasure from breaking the two girls' spirits, although he was disappointed in their abilities until Zev hollowified and both Namah and Yoruichi Shihouin in Megazords could challenge him. He has pledged the entirety of his abilities and armies to Blackout's cause, and will undoubtably prove to be a formidable foe to those who oppose his new master. Personality Initial interactions with Serrator make him seem to be quite affable, despite his occasionally sharptongued nature. However, Serrator's enemies are shown an entirely different side of him - To his opponents, Serrator is condescending and casually sadistic, loving to cause emotional suffering as well as physical pain to anyone who crosses his path. He's also not one to forget a grudge, even after millenia, and is thrilled by the prospect of a challenging battle. Besides this, Serrator has shown some hints of masochistic tendencies, and is overly dramatic in most cases while also hurling insults and quips in the midst of battle. History According to Serrator, prior to the main story, he had been sealed at the bottom of the "River of Lament" for millenia, before Blackout's first destruction of Earth and the resulting deaths of his prison's "wardens" allowed him to slowly, over several more millenia, break himself free and recover to full strength. By the time he arrived to make himself of service to Blackout, Serrator's powers had returned to the level that a simple gesture could case a number of Juraian Drone Ships to implode without a trace. Upon getting Blackout's permission to prove his loyalty, Serrator teleported to the location of Zev Raregroove, Terra and an entirely unrelated Jinx from another Universe (specifically that of the Teen Titans), and Negative Man from the same alternate Universe. After blasting them all with lightning and causing Zev to drop the black box that the team had been sent to give him, Serrator proceeded to taunt them while quickly and cruelly dispatching the group, until Zev struck back with some help from Namah and Yoruichi Shihouin's Megazords. Serrator proceeded to return to Blackout and await punishment. Once he was blasted into a wall, Serrator sent his armies to attack Zev Raregroove and his allies, before calling Octoroo to his side to brew some medicine for his pain. He's currently remaining at Blackout's side. Abilities Among his abilities, Serrator is able to teleport and sustain flight. He is also able to launch blasts of lightning, and possesses incredible speed, strength, and endurance. As well, he's highly adept at using his small, almost ceremonial-looking staff as a deadly weapon. Trivia *It was hinted at on the Chatbox, then confirmed in the RPG that Octoroo nursed Serrator back to health following his escape from the River of Lament. Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Epic Trolls